Russia/America
Russia/America is an extremely common pairing involving the characters Russia and America. The pairing is often referred to as RusAme, a portmanteau of the two nation's names (Rus'sia and '''Ame'rica). It is also known as the '''Cold War Pairing, Mutually Assured Devotion, Waiting for Spring, and, more recently,' Space Gays'. Relationship Russia and America are shown to hate each other, as seen when Russia threatens to break his bones and America casually refutes. Their relationship is portrayed this way because of the Cold War. On a few occassions, they get along well with each other. World War II In one of the first meetings of the Allied Forces, America tells everyone that their roles in the upcoming battles are to be his support. When Russia asks what America himself will be doing, America replies, "Good question, Russia! I'll be the hero, of course!" Once, America's boss ordered him to call up Russia and tell him to make 25 cm. (9 in.) condoms in order to destroy the Russian will to fight (even though they're on the same side). Russia reluctantly agrees, expressing that they will be difficult to make. When the package arrives to America, Russia attached a note on the package saying, "I hope it fits," with it being labelled "extra-small". Modern Times In a strip where an economic crisis hit Lithuania's house, Lithuania goes to work at America's house as a for money. Russia visits America to check on Lithuania, warning America to treat Lithuania well. In an ominous voice he adds, "He is my ex, after all". During one of America's birthday parties, Russia gives America extra-small condoms as a joke (a reference to when America had tried to destroy the Russian will to fight during WWII), as well as a ticket to Siberia with no ticket returning home. America responds that he'll make sure to blow his nose with it if he has a cold. Russia laughs humorlessly, a tense and scary aura emanating from both of them. When Estonia's blog is hacked, Estonia immediately suspects Russia, since a cute picture of Russia, along with pro-Russian graphics, had been placed all over. America offers to help Estonia catch the real culprit, but it turns out to be an Estonian citizen, instead. In the same episode, it is also seen that when Russia is cooking for Estonia, his apron shows a picture of a bunny with the words "USA chan" written on it, but this could be because "usa" is short for "usagi", the Japanese word for bunny. Himaruya has drawn multiple strips concerning the relationship between Mochi!America and Mochi!Russia. They are often depicted having small battles with each other. A lot of the time Mochi!Russia will kidnap Mochi!America. In one strip, it was shown that Mochi!Russia put a "spell" on Mochi!America to make him fall in love with him. Others In a Happy Birthday! comic strip when America is celebrting his birthday, Russia has jokenly giving him a b ox of size s condoms and aoplogize if it's a bit loose. America plays along, saying that this'll last him a month. Russia then whips out his real birthday present, a free Siberian one-way ticket. America then laughs before concluding that he'll use it to wipe his nose. Historical Context and Factual Speculation Russian Empire–United States Relations The relations between Russia (The Russian Empire, or the Tsardom of Russia ) and The United States have originated in 1776, right after The United States of America had just declared independence from the British Empire. However, contact between the two nations had been made before that date. During the American Civil War, Russian-American relations were relatively good. Russia offered oratorical support for the Union, mainly due to the Russian-British rivalry of that time. Soviet Union–United States Relations (Pre-World War) Shortly after the October Revolution (also known as the Red October, or''' Bolshevik Revolution') of 1917, the relations between the two countries had plummeted. The United States Government had turned hostile to Soviet Russia, and had began conducting a series of convert operations against the country, including the funding of their enemies. Soviet Union–United States Relations (Pre-Cold War) Before the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941 (Operation Barbarossa), the relations between the U.S.S.R. and the United States had remained the same. As a result of this invasion, the Soviet Union entered a Mutual Assistance Treaty with the British Empire, and thus received aid from the Lend-Lease Program from the Americans. This loosened the relationship between the Soviets and the Americans, and thus allowed for the two nations to work together in order to fight against the Axis Powers. Both Nations had provided each other with large quantities of weapons, tools, and other materials. Soviet Union–United States Relations (Cold War) The Cold War is a period of great tension between the countries of Russia, which was part of the U.S.S.R., and America; it lasted over 46 years until the U.S.S.R. finally dissolved. This period of time is most used by fans because of the anti-Communism movements in America (Communism was the social structure of the Soviet Union at the time.) Countryhumans Fandom Apparently, Russia/America is the main ship in the '''CountryHumans Fandom,' a fan-made base where countries are also personofied. The pairing is a canonical pair and is extremely common in the fandom, leading to Countryhumans' Russia/America fans to convert into Hetalia for better understanding, which explains the sudden increase of fans in numbers. Trivia *America is one of the few characters who aren't afraid of Russia. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'Hetare 2: Allied Forces' Published Manga *'Meeting of the World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Power Ranger Allied Forces' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *':) in the World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Things that often happen when the Allies assemble...'(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 5) Webcomic: "Extra Stories" *'Estonia's Independent Film' *'Happy Birthday!' *'Lithuania’s Outsourcing Series' *'Reduce your opponent’s willpower American-style' Drama CD *'Track 2: In the First Town' (Hetalia Fantasia) *'Track 6: Supersize you!' (Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1) *'Track 7: Happy Birthday To You! '(Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1) Category:Pairings Dealing with America Category:Pairings Dealing with Russia Category:Pairings Category:Homosexual Pairings Category:Fanon